Haunted Palace
by MysticAnubisOFtheRING
Summary: The Yuigoh gang goes for a thrilling adventure in the Palace of Hell, they think its all fake, but is it?R&R!
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER NUMBER ONE!!  
  
Yugi strolled out the door onto the sidewalk to retrieve the mail, Yami followed in pursuit. Closing the mailbox Yugi noticed a black letter sticking out of all the white ones. Yami out of curiosity pulled the letter out of Yugi's arm making him drop everything on the sidewalk, "UGH! Yami! Look at what you made me do!" Yami beginning to open the letter grinned at Yugi, "All I did was pull the letter out, and it was your fault". Yugi rolled his eyes picking up the letters he had dropped. Yami scanned the letter with skilled eyes, "It says we are invited to the Hunted Palace. What is that place Yugi?" Yugi stood, all the letters under his arm, his mouth hung open to his chest, "No Way! We were invited? Every kid dreams of that place. Only the most coolest kids get to go. It's where you go into a building that looks like a palace and the place in haunted; there are vampires, werewolves, ghosts and blood everywhere. I heard it scares the crap out of you". Yami laughed, "Well Yugi I'm sure that I have seen more troublesome things than you will ever see" Yami nodded his head at the card, " But I will go if it makes you happy and if you say it is worth it". Yugi threw his hand up in the air, " Alright! Lets go see if the others got one too". Yami nodded and followed Yugi into the house.//////////// Yugi jumped on the couch and grabbed the phone and dialed a number, "Hello? Joey? Hi Joey, I was just wondering if you got an invite the Hunted Palace. You did? Cool! Oh, Mai did too? Great this is going to be fun! I will see you there. Ok, bye". Yugi pressed a button one the phone and turned to Yami, "Joey and Mai are invited!" Yami looked up at the celeing, "I know. You were yelling the whole time you were on the phone". Yugi scratched his head, "Oh, well, I gotta call Ryou". Yami's face turned hard, "As long as he doesn't bring Bukura, I'm fine". Yugi shrugged and dallied the number; talking for about 2 minutes he hung up the phone. "Ryou said he got an invite and he said he had to bring Bukura because he will beat him if he doesn't". Yami cringed, "Ugh, fine, I will do it for Ryou. Does the letter say we can bring someone?" Yugi nodded, "And I'm bringing you of course. And Mai is bringing Tea. And Joey is bringing Serenity". Yami moved into the living room and settled into a chair, "So when is this going to take place?" Yugi smiled and rubbed his hands together, "One week from today". Yami glanced at the floor and back up again, "But that's Halloween". Yugi giggled from somewhere in the sofa, "I know! I can't wait!" A/N:::hey! Did you like it?? If you like it u gotta tell me! Bye. 


	2. chapter two

Chapter 2. Sorry for the wait. ///////  
  
"Aren't you the least be nervous? What if the monsters are real?" asked Yami as he settled into the passenger seat of the Mustang. Yugi nestled himself into the divers seat and moved the seat forward, "Gosh, every time you drive this thing its all out of place. Anyway, I don't know if they are real or not, but everyone says they're just holograms. Besides, an ancient pharaoh isn't scared is he?" Yami shot him a hard look, "You mind your words. A pharaoh should never be sacred, but it's safe to be nervous". Yugi nodded, "Sure, whatever, just read the directions on that flyer". Yami snorted but obeyed, "Right on Lake Clear. Says 'Big Palace on Left side, cant miss it". Yugi turned the wheel a sharp right, making the road bumper than it should have been. Yami signed telling Yugi that he was ready to jump out of the car once it parked. Yugi broke the silence, "There it is. Wow, pretty cool, huh? It's all shadowy and stuff". Indeed, the place looked shadowy. Spider webs stretched across from tree to tree that were at least 10 feet apart. The ground was an unnatural gray-brown color, and the palace itself was painted gray chipped away from the long years, but not to reveal stone, but to reveal black porcelain. " A little to strange for my taste", said a disgusted Yami. Yugi laughed and parallel parked along the road. Yugi pointed in front of him, "Looks like Mai's car. But, this car behind me, who's is it?" Yugi turned off the engine and hopped out, he stared at the car a few moments, "Looks like someone rich owns it. Could it be Isis?" He turned to Yami for question. Yami, who had gotten out of the car early with extreme caution for he found a giant spider in his hair, held up his hands, submissive, "No, I don't know, when I came over I was never really looking at her car". His was startled tone now turned to a laugh and lop sided grin. Yugi shook his head and waved a hand dismissing the comment. "Lets go inside, I'm sure they're expecting us", said Yami now serious. Yugi nodded and lead the way toward the main gate.  
The passage to the front door was painful to see. There were spears stabbed into the ground with a human head placed on top. Blood and body parts lay everywhere, and the stench was unbearable. The black stoned path had ash scattered along it, when Yami bent down to smell it he jumped away coughing, Yugi grabbed his am, "What was it?" Yami took a deep breath, "It was burnt flesh, the powered remains of the human body". Yugi cringed, "Well, I guess this is going to be more intense then I thought. Strange, all my friends at school said when they got an invitation the place looked just like this but had no smell, I guess that you cant create an illusion for smells". Yami nodded with a worried look in his eye. Yugi continued, "Maybe they invented a new hologram for smells, it would make more sense. Well, here's the door are you going to open it or should I?" Yami rolled his eyes, "Geez, Yugi were not at some brilliant party or meeting; were going into a game, a puzzle if you will, and nothing of it is real do you here me?" Yami's voice sounded as if he was trying to convince himself more than Yugi. But Yugi nodded and reached up to open the door. The door was massive, huge; with wooden goblin faces carved into it, when it opened a loud creek gave way. Yami and Yugi stumbled through and were flooded with light, high up on the ceiling where chandeliers and they swayed with an unfelt wind, and their candles burned with an unseen fire. Yami was helped up off the ground by a very familiar face, "Isis? What are you doing here?" Isis began wiping off the dust Yami gotten off the floor, "Why do you think Yami? My brother was invited to the game, and he brought me along". Yami passed a quick glance at Malik, and clenched his fists. He new he shouldn't be angry, since the ancient Malik was now banished, but Malik just stood there with mocking arrogance of his pharaoh. Yami turned away to help up Yugi, but he'd been helped up by Joey and was smiling and talking. Joey brushed his yellow hair out of his face, "Where have you been? We've been sitting here for an hour, no one even came to talk to us yet". Kibia stepped forward, "It's been over an hour, Wheeler. Now, I'd like to introduce my secretary, Kiotia Dantria. I couldn't bring Mokubia since they don't allow kids". Kibia backed away and leaned against the wall, his eyes gazing over Kiotia with pride. All the girls immediately began asking questions, "Where did you get that jacket?" "Your hair is so shiny, what do you use?" Kiotia laughed and held up her hand, "Please, calm down". Yugi blinked as to stare at all of Kiotia instead of just one place. Yami's eyes wandered to Kibia, no wonder he's proud of her, she's gorgeous. Kiotia had long black hair that shined even with no sun touching it. She had a small round hat on that leaned to one side, and a long yellow trench coat that touched the floor. Underneath her coat she had on a black buttoned up shirt and a knee long skirt. Yami peeled his eyes away and glanced at the grand staircase. A man in a red tux was descending; Yami pointed and yelled, "Look!" everyone watched the man approach, waiting to play the game long awaited for. He came forward and smiled, his black mustache making it noticeable, "Sorry for the wait. We had to make sure that everyone was here. Now, this game will be very hard to play. Very painful, very bloodcurdling. The point of the game is to find the reason why this palace is haunted; could be a person, could be an animal, or something else. Once you believe you have all the clues report back here and tell your story to me. Your meals will be once a day, at night in the dining hall, if you have trouble finding it, then you don't eat. Hopefully you brought your backpacks of food? Yes? Good. I have the group listening here. And you shall begin your quest. First group: Joey, Seto, and Tea. Second group: Mai, Ryou, and Yugi. Third group: Isis, Yami, and Kiotia. Forth group: Serenity, Bukura, and Malik. You have a complaint Mr. Kibia? Really? Well, keep it to yourself then. No, no, I will answer all questions at dinner. Farewell, and good luck, your going to need it". The man in the red tux laughed and disappeared leavening red dust were he once stood. Everyone stood motionless and then slowly branched off into there groups getting ready for the game of the devils. 


	3. chapter 3!

Chapter 3: A/N: hey, my computer won't formant so I'm sorry you will just have to read as is. Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you guys! **Sob* I cant thank you enough! Later days!:::::  
POV: Joey, Seto, Tea:: Tea twirled her fingers nervously glancing around the red carpeted hallway, "So, uh, guys? Where are we going?" Kibia felt the walls of the hallway, "That's weird, the walls are read carpet too. This house needs a makeover". Joey laughed surprising himself, then cleared his throat and walked on. Tea tugged Kibia's jacket, "Where are we going? DO you know where were going?" Kibia pushed her off, "Yes I know where were going. At least I know our destination, were trying to find the dining hall, after that we will start exploring". Joey suddenly slowed to a stop, looking strait ahead, "Hey, Uh, Kibia, might wanna look at this". Kibia moved forward and squinted ahead, "Geez wheeler, I don't know how you saw him. Looks like he's limping or hobbling. I can't really tell, he's to far away. We should keep moving". Joey crossed his arms over his chest, "Oh no, no way am I walking by a guy that walks like that. AH! OH, Kibia he's coming closer!" The man was close enough now that they saw he was in fact hobbling. His clothes were that of an old looking ripped tux. And blood smeared on his left cheek from a still open wound, his hair was matted and brittle, and he held a short sword in his left hand. He grunted and began moving faster toward them, a hobbling like zombie. Joey jumped a foot in the air, "How can a man in that condition run that fast? What are we gonna do Kibia? Hide in the walls? Under the carpet? There's no place to go!" Kibia gazed around the hallway walls, "There's weapons on the walls. Swords, bows, and more swords. Well, take your pick, and hurry up about it". Joey reached up and picked a curved short sword off the wall and handed it to Tea, timid, she took it from his grasp. Joey then pulled a heavy long sword of the wall and gave it a swing; he smiled and looked toward the hobbling guy. Kibia chose a sword like Joey's only the hilt was a bit wider. The hobbling guy was so close now that they could smell his rotting body, so close that they could reach out and touch him, so close that Kibia swung up his sword and cut right down the middle of the man. "Well that wasn't so hard," said Kibia laughing. Joey gulped looking down the hallway, "Don't say that yet man. Looks like we got ourselves a houseful". Coming down the hall was crawling, lifeless, decayed, children. ::::A/N:::: Hey, sorry it's a short charter. More will be up next time. Review! Later. 


	4. chapter 4

A/N:: hey sorry for the wait again. I guess the decayed children really freaked you guys out. Well, sorry about that. Lol. I am a jacked up person so that was normal for me, anyway seemed like you guys liked it. But beware it gets weirder.::::  
POV:: Joey, Seto, Tea::: Tea tugged on Kibia's jacket tears in her eyes, "We can't hurt them their children for goodness sakes!" Kibia pushed her off and glared at the children that were coming closer every second, "Look at them Tea; those are not children, their monsters that look like children. We have to fight them". Tea shook her head and closed her eyes, "I can't". Kibia gripped his sword tight in his fist and looked at Joey, Joey nodded letting Kibia know that he was with him all the way. Kibia stared back at the children and made him self move one foot in front of the other. Their not children, their not children. One of the children darted forward and swung his blade, Kibia's blade collided with his and it was a matter of strength. Kibia used his knee and knocked the child in the stomach then sliced his neck with no further thought. Their not children, their not children. Kibia turned around and stabbed one in the back. Kibia circled his blade in the air preparing to kill the last of the children. The child turned around slowly and stared into the eyes of its killer. Kibia froze; their not children. His blade flew down and dark blood splattered on his cheek. Everything was still; Tea sneezed, and a clock somewhere chimed seven times. Kibia's blade fell out of his hand and he sank to the ground, his tears soaking into the carpet.:::::  
POV:: Mai, Ryou, Yugi:: Mai looked intently at the picture on the wall. It was a painting of a beautiful woman; she had jet-black hair and pale rose colored eyes. She wore what looked like a European 1700's dress. Mai laughed, "This place is so not scary. It's actually more confusing than scary. Like, not even the picture moves". Yugi giggled and Ryou rolled his eyes. Mai pointed to big double wooden doors, "Lets go through there. It looks safe enough". Yugi grinned and followed, bright and brimming with happiness. Ryou was a little less than happy, he felt strange auras beyond that door, but Ryou being Ryou, said nothing. Mai rested her hand on the knob and slowly turned the door open. The room was huge with high white walls; it also had a blue glow to it, almost as if you were stepping into a black light. In the center of the room was a small pool of water, a low fountain rose out of it spewing more water into the pool. An eerie wale sounded in the large room and white mist started forming around the ever-growing fountain. Ryou whispered to Yugi his hands shaking, "I don't think we should of came in here". Yugi nodded his eyes glued to the 15 feet tall fountain, "Look, over there, at the base of the fountain". Ryou placed his gaze where told too, his eyes widened in amazement. Out of the mist came a ghost like thing, and it floated around the fountain. The eerie wale became louder and more ghost figures began drifting in and out of the fountain. Yugi's voice shook, "Where are they coming from?" Mai gasped, grabbed Ryou's arm and pointed down. There, underneath the blue stone floor were people screaming and yelling. "How did they get down there?" asked Mai. Ryou bent down at touched the floor, "Its ice. The floor is ice. I think, I think those ghost things are these guys souls". Mai rolled her eyes, "Oh, gee, how did you figure that one out? Come on, this is all fake". Ryou stood up, his eyes hard, "Then why can I feel the ice? Why can we feel the water spraying us? Look at those people down there, their eyes are hollow, as if their empty. I knew I felt auras, but I wasn't expecting this, this is horrible". Ryou bent down again and patted the ice floor, "Don't worry, we'll get you out of there". One by one the people drifted off, satisfied by the help they were going to get. Ryou stood and wiped the ice off his pants, "So, how are we going to get then out?":::: A/N::: I know! Ryou should keep his mouth shut if his doesn't have a plan! Now, if that was not weird enough for you don't worry, weird is my middle name. So if you like it review. If you don't like it review anyway. Next chapter? Maybe up next week. Later. 


	5. Chapter 5!

AN:::: Hi everyone, sorry for the wait. Chapter 5:  
POV:: Mai, Ryou, Yugi.:::  
Mai threw up her hands, "You mean you don't have a plan? Well, you better think of one, because I'm not doing it". Ryou glared at her, his eyes icy as the floor, "Where all in this together Mai, get used to it". A chill quickly went up Yugi's spine he shivered and rubbed his arms. Then he heard a small whisper behind him. Ryou and Mai grew quiet too hearing the soft voice. The lost souls around the tall water fountain evaporated into mist and the voice grew loader saying their names, "Rryyoouu. Yuuuugi. Maiiiii". The voice came from the open hallway doors, Mai moved quickly behind Yugi. Ryou made a move and advanced toward the door. The voice called their names again, louder but soft all the same. Ryou looked down each of the ending hallways, then something behind him giggled. Ryou spun around and noticed a picture on the wall, the one Mai saw, of the beautiful young woman. Ryou cautiously approached the painting; he gazed into the eyes of the woman. She smiled back at him, frozen in time. Suddenly the woman's grin widened and placed a hand over her mouth as she giggled. Ryou jumped back and slammed into Yugi. Yugi helped him up as Ryou's eyes were fixed on the painting, "Ryou are you alright? You look like you saw a ghost". Ryou gently pushed Yugi away and walked up to the painting, he studied it for a few moments then yelled, "I know you moved. I saw you move! Don't give me this bullshit about staying still!". The three of them focused on the painting, then slowly the grin on the woman faded she lowered her head her black hair falling around her, "I'm sorry I angered you, Ryou. I just haven't seen a person in such a long time. How can I make it up to you? Oh! I know, I can tell you how to free the ice souls! Would that be good Ryou?" Ryou gave Yugi a look then nodded to the painting, "Telling us how to free the souls would be fitting I think". P.O.V.::::::Isis. Yami. Kiotia.  
The nighttime wind slashed against the trees, making some fall over. Kiotia's hair wiped around her head, she moaned as she noticed the tangles forming. Isis rolled her eyes and watched the ground making sure she didn't trip. Yami looked on ahead of him, his eyes shifted, unsure. Something was wrong; wasn't that the same tree? Yami continued and stepped on something hard, he glanced down and froze. It was a bone, like a leg bone or arm bone. All three of them jumped as they heard something beyond the trees, a wining voice of pain and loss. Slowly they crept toward it; they came closer and peeked from behind a tree. There sat a man or it looked like a man. He wore several layers of human skin and the bones were piled high next to a tall gate. He moaned they said something strange, "If I don't find it, the it, the boss, that fellow with the whip, he'll get me. I have to find it, that thing, the thing I'm missing". He rubbed a piece of skin between his fingers, with a loving look, "Got to find it. Or the boss will take you away, but, but were to begin? What? WHAT? I lost it! The thing! Skin". Isis came from behind the shadows, Yami tried to grab her hand but she yanked it away. She stepped close to the man and spoke quietly so not to frighten him, "Sir, Perhaps you can give us a clue as to what happened to this palace?". The man jumped and swayed on bent legs looking Isis over, "Persons? How? But for so long! How? Wait, have you seen the thing, the thing I lost?". Yami and Kiotia emerged from the tree. The man seemed taken aback but recovered quickly. Yami repeated the question, "Can you give us any clues? Why did everyone die?". The man gazed at the bones and turned back to them, "100 Years ago to this very day, we all died. Only the one, the boss, knows why. No, no I don't know where the boss is. I am the gatekeeper. Anyone that tried to enter the house I killed and staked them high, and where their skins. But I can't kill you; you are blessed by the boss. If you'll excuse me, I have to find the thing, that thing, the one that was here". With that he turned around and spoke no more. Yami turned to the girls, "We have to find the Boss" . Kiotia twirled her hair, "How? Were could he be?". Isis rubbed her arm, "My guess is inside the palace, the man said he never say him so he must be inside". Yami nodded and they all ran to the palace. 


End file.
